


The Fool

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Established Relationship, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you even know what it is?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> For Primeval Denial bingo, 'the fool'. With thanks to clea2011 for prompting.

“Do you even know what it is?” Becker asked.

Jess shrugged. “It’s a dessert. Obviously I’ll love it.”

“It might not have chocolate in it.”

“I like desserts that aren’t chocolate!” Jess protested, miffed. Of course, chocolate did make everything better, it was true. Still. It didn’t _have_ to have chocolate. Jess was an equal opportunity sort of girl when it came to dessert.

“I could tell you what it is and save all the trouble,” Lester offered.

“Now, that would ruin the surprise,” Jess said, to a chorus of eye rolling from her companions.

When the dessert arrived, essentially a blend of raspberries and whipped cream, Jess sighed happily and said, “I hope you’re not counting on me sharing.”

“Hardly,” Lester said with a sniff. “They haven’t even used custard. I could forgive the lack of gooseberries, but whipped cream? It isn’t a proper fruit fool at all. You should complain.”

Becker and Jess grinned at each other and then Jess scooped up a heaping spoonful to taste. “Mmmm,” she said, licking her lips. “Proper or not, it’s delicious. Such a shame neither of you ordered one.”

Becker was gazing somewhat longingly at the dish. “It’s quite big. Surely you could let me have a taste. Just a small one.”

“Nope, sorry, I surely couldn’t,” Jess said, licking the back of her spoon. “Perhaps if you’re lucky I’ll let you kiss me after and you can taste it then.”

“How generous,” Becker muttered, though he didn’t look terribly upset at the proposal, at all.

“You, too, James,” Jess offered. She felt it was extremely magnanimous of her.

Lester looked away, still turning his nose up at the restaurant’s interpretation of the dessert. “I should think not,” he said.

“All right, then. I shan’t kiss you at all tonight.”

“Well, you could brush your teeth first, it would be all right then,” Lester said, and Becker snickered.

Jess leaned across the table and smacked a kiss on Lester’s mouth. “Oops, sorry! Suppose I slipped.”

“Hey,” Becker objected. “That isn’t fair. Where’s my taste?”

“Well, if you’re going to be a baby about it,” Jess relented, and kissed him, too. Such a hardship, she didn’t know why she put up with either of them.

“Very nice,” Becker said, after he’d stolen a quick second kiss. Cheeky.

They both turned expectantly to Lester.

Lester dabbed his lips primly with a napkin. “It wasn’t completely terrible,” he allowed. “Not proper at all but, well. Perhaps proper isn’t everything.”

Jess beamed and ate another spoonful.

**_End_ **


End file.
